


saying names

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: FWB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were used to saying each others names, so it didn't feel weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saying names

They were used to saying each others names.  
They did so since elementary, shouting it through class rooms which turned into recording studios, variety shows and radio broadcasts.  
They’ve said each others names a thousand times at least.  
But never in a moan against the others naked skin.  
Never muffled into a pillow.  
Never in a suppressed scream.  
This was different, strange, but not wrong.  
It didn’t feel wrong for Kyung to have his hands pinned to a wall, hearing his name whispered into his ear by Jiho.  
Jiho didn’t hesitate when Kyung repeated his name over and over again while he left marks all over the almost fragile, shaking body of his friend.  
It was strange when Kyung felt the lips of his best friend going over his stomach and further down but not wrong.  
Maybe it didn’t feel like something they shouldn’t do because they secretly wanted this for years.  
Maybe Jiho has always enjoyed Kyung saying his name a little too much, maybe Kyung has always liked Jihos voice more than any other.  
Maybe this is was more than just not wrong, maybe this was right.  
When they were done they didn’t say anything, not knowing what it was and what it may become eventually.  
They told themselves they would figure it out somewhere along the way, continuing to fool around, to tease and to say each others name in this different way, this exciting way.  
And it felt so good, somehow new but still familiar, bizarre yet pleasing and Jiho tried to come up with some sort of comparison many times but he never succeeded because nothing really came close to this.  
To Kyungs fingers digging into his back.  
To the taste of his tongue.  
To the rush, the heavy breathing, the waves of pain or pleasure, Jiho could never tell.  
Nothing came close and they couldn’t go back because Kyung was sure nobody would ever feel as good as Jiho and Jiho didn’t want anyone else but Kyung.  
And so they kept on saying each others names, in variety shows and as moans, on radio broadcasts and into a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> HA some more fwb zikyung because i am TRASH :') also this is so short but i cannot write things longer than 1k i think?? help
> 
> If you wanna give feedback or just feel like talking about Block B hmu @[ my tumblr](http://pinkhyo.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
